falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout 4 robots and computers
. General information Robots and computers are artificial entities encountered in the Commonwealth and surrounding areas. Legendary enemies Most robot types have a chance to spawn as a Legendary variant, as well as tiered named variants leading up to the Legendary robot. A Legendary will almost always drop weapons or armor with unique modifiers (displayed with a star next to the names). For more information on these modifications, see Legendary effects. In combat, Legendary enemies are very powerful as they are stronger than non-Legendary creatures of the same type (see below for specific differences), and they are often among the highest-leveled variants a player character is capable of running into at their particular level. Legendary enemies will "mutate" once they lose half their health, in which they instantly heal to full health and possibly grow stronger. To avoid mutations, one must use a powerful kill shot such as a critical or explosion before the enemy dips below half health. In the case of legendary sentry bots, after death instead of one explosion, two occur. The chance of a creature spawning as Legendary varies based on difficulty and the player character's level. The default difficulty is Normal. Robots/Computers ** Assaultron demon ** Assaultron succubus ** Assaultron hag ** Assaultron gorgon ** Novatron ** Novatron invader ** Novatron dominator ** Novatron initiator ** Novatron eliminator ** Notable: *** Ada *** Atom's Wrath *** Iron Maiden *** KL-E-0 *** Lady Lovelace *** P.A.M. *** Duelbot * Automatron (companion) * Eyebot ** Trashbot ** Servomech eyebot ** Cybermech eyebot ** Nuka-World eyebot ** Galactic Zone eyebot ** Notable: *** Ol' Rusty *** Peepers *** Sonya *** Sparks * Trashbot * Indexer * Junkbot ** Servomech junkbot ** Integrated junkbot ** Cybermech junkbot ** Quantum junkbot * Liberty Prime * Miss Nanny ** Notable: *** Curie *** Miss Edna *** Molly *** Pearl * Mister Gutsy ** Brotherhood Mister Gutsy ** Gunner Mister Gutsy ** Lieutenant Gutsy ** Major Gutsy ** Gunner Major Gutsy ** Colonel Gutsy ** Gunner Colonel Gutsy ** Guard gutsy ** Cadet Astro-Gutsy ** Lieutenant Astro-Gutsy ** Commander Astro-Gutsy ** Captain Astro-Gutsy ** Notable: *** The Boston Blaster *** The Director * Mister Handy ** Mister Handy wrecker ** Mister Handy dominator ** Mister Handy destroyer ** Mister Handy war machine ** Mister Handy annihilator ** Mr Frothy ** Mr Frothy chef ** Mr Frothy waiter ** Gunner Mr. Handy ** Mr. Handy greeter ** Notable: *** Assistant manager Handy *** Atomic Dreamz *** Bean *** Bosun *** Bob's Your Uncle *** The Champ *** Codsworth *** Concierge *** Cook Handy *** Crisp *** Danny *** Deezer *** Front desk attendant *** Goodfeels *** Greeter *** Kingpin *** Lane *** Lookout *** Mack *** Maxwell *** Mr. Navigator *** Old Rusty *** Percy *** Piece o' Junk *** Reg *** Sandy Coves attendant *** Split *** Sprocket *** Strike *** Supervisor Brown *** Supervisor Greene *** Supervisor White *** Tenpin *** Torte *** Turing *** Waitron *** Wellingham *** Whitechapel Charlie * Protectron ** Protectron watcher ** Protectron guardian ** Protectron devil ** Protectron scourge ** Doom protectron ** Protectron basilisk ** Protectron golem ** Protectron - medical ** Protectron - fire brigadier ** Protectron - utility ** Protectron - police ** Galactron ** Galactron usher ** Galactron watcher ** Galactron guardian ** Galactron defender ** Galactron sentinel ** Galactron technician ** Gunner protectron chef ** Gunner protectron ** Protectron sheriff ** Notable: *** Buddy *** First mate *** Hurtz *** Takahashi *** Tin Man *** N.I.R.A. *** Sheriff Eagle *** Sheriff Hawk *** One-Eyed Ike *** The Giddyup Kid *** Doc Phosphate * Scrapbot ** Servomech scrapbot ** Integrated scrapbot ** Cybermech scrapbot ** Quantum scrapbot * Sentry bot ** Siege breaker sentry bot ** Annihilator sentry bot ** Annihilator sentry bot Mk II ** Gunner sentry bot ** Gunner siege breaker sentry bot ** Gunner annihilator sentry bot ** Gunner annihilator sentry bot Mk II ** Sentry bot ripper ** Sentry bot lament ** Sentry bot carnage ** Sentry bot butcher ** Sentry bot reaper ** Space sentry ** Space sentry breaker ** Space sentry obliterator ** Notable: *** Ahab *** Gus *** Ironsides *** Porter *** Sarge *** Combat sentry prototype MkIV *** Startender * Sentry intrusion countermeasure * Robobrain ** Servomech robobrain ** Integrated robobrain ** Cybermech robobrain ** Quantum robobrain ** Notable: *** Jezebel *** Bert Riggs *** Ezra Parker *** Gilda Broscoe *** Julianna Riggs *** Keith McKinney *** Santiago Avida * Swarmbot ** Servomech swarmbot ** Integrated swarmbot ** Cybermech swarmbot ** Quantum swarmbot * Tankbot ** Servomech tankbot ** Integrated tankbot ** Cybermech tankbot ** Quantum tankbot * Turretbot }} Turrets Floor mounted * Animatronic alien * Defense construct * Machinegun turret Mk I ** Machinegun turret Mk III ** Machinegun turret Mk V ** Machinegun turret Mk VII * Machinegun turret Mk I - shopping cart ** Machinegun turret Mk III - shopping cart ** Machinegun turret Mk V - shopping cart ** Machinegun turret Mk VII - shopping cart Settlement * Spotlight ** Spotlight - wall-mounted * Machinegun turret ** Heavy machinegun turret * Laser turret ** Heavy laser turret * Shotgun turret * Missile turret }} Synths }} Notes There are 77 robots and computers in the Fallout 4 base game. Category:Fallout 4 robots and computers de:Fallout 4 Roboter und Computer es:Robots y computadoras de Fallout 4 ru:Компьютеры и роботы Fallout 4 uk:Комп'ютери та роботи Fallout 4